Blue Dragon
by Nube de Magallanes
Summary: "Es fácil Inuyasha, es plenamente sencillo. Te doy lo que quieras, lo que desees, pero, por ello, deberás pagar un precio y querido, debo decirte, no es dinero. Deberás deberme tres favores: lo que pida: cuando quiera, donde quiera, como quiera. Si no cumples, el infierno será el mejor lugar donde desearas estar…¿trato?"
1. PROLOGO

_Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, ni los caracteres, personajes, desarrollo, storyboard, ni alguna especificación que haga referencia a la serie, todo esto es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi como creadora de dicho contenido._

_El desarrollo de la historia a continuación, y de aquello que no haga referencia de la serie sino que sea ajena a ello o contrario a la idea original, es reproducción mía sin ánimo de lucro, por lo que en caso de traducción o difusión deberán ser autorizados, o sera considerado plagio._

**Advertencias:** Ligero OoC. AU. Lenguaje fuerte. Faltas de ortografía y puntuación.

**BLUE DRAGON**

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

—_¡Deja de decir su nombre! Deja de llamarla—bramo la voz conocida, y aquel ser sin rostro, dejó caer la botella con tal ira que las paredes del recinto se estremecieron—Tu solo me las recuerdas, tu rostro es su rostro—unas manos como garras se afilaron a sus delgados brazos, y de nuevo era un niño—eres un error, Inuyasha…tu toda existencia—entre la oscuridad, dos pares de ojos dorados refulgieron como si un demonio estuviera ahí…_

* * *

Despertó.

La bruma del sueño fue disipándose poco a poco, mientras su agitada respiración luchaba por volver a la normalidad, sentía su cuerpo pegajoso por la humedad del sudor.

Los recuerdos, o el sueño, ya no sabia si era la realidad o la fantasía…

Un murmuro lo alerto, y entre la oscuridad observó al cuerpo que dormía a su lado, con la espalda desnuda y enredadas entre las sabanas.

Camille.

Recordaba a haberla abordado en ese bar, y entre los susurros del alcohol y del éxtasis llevarla a un hotel barato y follarla como un animal.

Su cabeza explotaba, tenía una terrible jaqueca

Sin la mayor delicadeza, se levantó desnudo, siendo hermosamente perfilado por las luces de la noche, empezó a buscar sus pertenencias, la mujer apenas murmuró entre su sueño y se acurruco. Prendió un cigarrillo dejó una nota con un simple "gracias" y salió

Eran las 5 de la mañana y a penas el amanecer empezaba a pintar el cielo oscuro de pequeñas pinceladas de rojo, el aire estaba tan frío que sus pulmones dolían… sin embargo, era un buen tipo de dolor.

Quería descansar… de todo, sobre todo, de él mismo.

El timbre sonó estridente dentro de su cabeza. Levantó a penas la cabeza del caos que era su cama y abrió un ojo vislumbrando a penas el nombre de Miroku.

Contestó con un gruñido

—Espero que valga la pena…

—Abre ya mismo tu Facebook, Kikyou esparció algo bastante… malo de ti, y por malo, es pésimo

—¿Que?

—Solo abre tu aplicación…

Colgó sin decir más, eso basto simplemente para despertarlo del todo, prendió su teléfono. De repente, la aplicación estaba al borde del colapso con notificaciones.

Abrió el primer comentario en la bandeja, el cual explayo una publicación:

_El rey de la universidad, además de ser el hombre más deseado del campus, es el más peligroso. Y es verdad, como se afirma, Inuyasha Taisho, hijo del gran empresario tecnológico, director del emporio más poderoso del mundo, es nada más y nada menos que el más grande traficante de la zona sur. Vende, produce, fabrica, trafica todas las sustancias que quieras, y es que, quien puede decir no con esta prueba_

Boquiabierto, observó la foto que claramente enfocaba su rostro mientras sostenía una papeleta con un líquido rosado fluorescente hacia alguien que estaba totalmente cubierto, a todas luces, parecía que en verdad traficaba droga. Siguió bajando el muro encontrándose un video sin sonido y si, el hombre le daba dinero mientras que el le daba un sobre oscuro en una de las esquinas más sucias de la ciudad.

Mierda.

No era una prueba sustancial, pero era suficientemente oscura para inducir el pensamiento.

Llamo a Miroku.

—¿QUIEN CARAJOS FUE? —bramo con ira hacia el auricular

—La publicación es anónima, ya mire el perfil y por supuesto, es falso —murmuró apaciblemente

—Mierda… mil veces mierda. A este paso toda la universidad sabe de esto, sino es que el país . Mi padre va a matarme… Ahora si

—¿Sugerencias de quien pudo ser?

Despabilado, se sentó en toda su gloria en la esquina de su cama, el sol a penas se colaba por entre las esquinas de la cortina.

Sera…

Kikyou, si ella fue.

—Kikyou es la única que se me viene a la cabeza—murmuró

Miroku chasqueo la lengua.

—Es lo más posible

Kikyou Tama, una belleza exótica de Asia. Hermosa y temperamental, una de sus relaciones más largas, claro, si es que eso se podía llamar relación. Físicamente, eran estupendos, Kikyou era una mujer que sabía que quería y como lo quería, y eso le agradaba, lastimosamente, se había tornado un poco… pegajosa, y eso había acabado.

Pero no para Kikyou.

Oh si, recordaba esas palabras llenas de odio, mientras observaba con tal ira la mujer que en ese momento le hacía acompañado.

—_Te arrepentirás. A Kikyou Tama nadie la abandona _

—No tengo idea como detener esto…

Miroku murmuro inatendiblemente y suspiro.

—Voy a pensar.

Diez y seis llamadas de su padre, tres de su hermano y casi una docena de sus "habituales". Su cabeza está a punto de estallar y definitivamente tenía que ir a clase.

Dejo el auto en el aparcado más cercano y salió con sus gafas de sol. Automáticamente, hubo un tenso silencio, para después ser llenado de murmullos, miradas y comentarios por lo bajo.

Era desesperante el caos que creó un comentario sin fundamento.

Entró al área de cafetería, y salió a su habitual mesa al aire libre que daba una panorámica de todo el campus, Miroku ya estaba en sentado, murmurando algo en el oído de una chica que se retorcía sonrojada

—Largo —ladro, tirando su cuaderno con brusquedad hacia la mesa de acero.

La chica quedó estupefacta y temblorosamente se despidió, para después salir hecha un manojo nervioso.

Miroku chasqueo, sus ojos azules brillaron picarescamente—Que mal genio, amigo

—Cállate, en este momento no estoy para bromas—calló pesadamente en la silla, puso sus pies en la mesa y prendió su habitual cigarrillo—es enfermizo ver el desastre que hizo esa mujer

—No hay peor ira que la de una mujer vengativa, te lo dije

—Mi padre ha llamado mil veces—murmuró—Eso es malo, muy malo

El ojiazul asintió seriamente.

—Creo que encontré una solución… a tu problema

Inuyasha giró bruscamente a su amigo, los ojos dorados brillando algo esperanzados.

—¿Cual?

—Bankotsu… hace unos meses tuvo un problema con su cuenta, al parecer hackearon todos sus números y claves

Inuyasha gruño.

—¿Y eso a mí qué?

—Hubo un contacto que literalmente, arranco el problema de raiz, me explico más o menos cual es la dinámica —el ojiazul suspiro cansinamente—Mira, yo tampoco entiendo, pero podría servir, según me cuenta Bankotsu es experto para solucionar este tipo de problemas, aunque es algo… exclusivo

—¿Qué quieres decir por exclusivo? —el ojidorado chasqueo la lengua y dio una calada al olvidado cigarrillo—¿Sabes qué? No hay nadie más exclusivo que yo, dime como lo contacto….

—Toma este link—el ojidorado encarnó la ceja

—¿Que hago con esto?

—Bueno… Según Bankotsu—Inuyasha rolo los ojos—te va redireccionar a alguna página, o teléfono, o correo, cambian al parecer de contacto recurrente mente…

—Bien…y después que

—Simplemente, pon tu nombre y una frase corta, algo que simplifique tu pedido o petición. Si aceptan, contactan contigo si no, pues… no

—Que estupidez…

—Es lo que hay

—Bien, por deshacerme de este problema…

Dio una última calada al cigarrillo, lo dejo en el suelo, se despidió de Miroku que simplemente asintió sonriendo burlonamente, mientras la misma chica de antes, apresuradamente volvía a sentarse al lado del ojiazul, sin dejar de soslayo la mitica figura del hombre que se alejaba.

Inuyasha, una vez en soledad en unos de los jardines posteriores donde raramente había gente, prendió de nuevo su celular siendo casi atacado por miles de notificaciones simultaneas. Bufo desesperado, y escribió el link en el buscador, automáticamente el celular lo direcciono a un numero de celular.

Escribió su nombre…pensó…

Y solamente tecleo "_creo que sabes que problema tengo que solucionar"_

Cerro el celular.

Y se dispuso a descansar, mientras esperaba alguna señal del misterioso y milagroso sujeto.

* * *

_Nube de Magallanes_

¡Bienvenidos!

Hola, de nuevo, ya dije esto, pero pues de nuevo les comunico: esta es una nueva versión de Blue Dragon, para los que ya habían pasado por la anterior historia, y para los nuevos ¡Bienvenidos!, espero que disfruten este nuevo proyecto (no tan nuevo) con todo el amor.

Ahora, me parece pertinente hacer esta advertencia: no van a encontrar el mismo ritmo, redacción y detalles del anterior blue, por supuesto, mi objetivo con la reestructuración de la historia es ponerle un toque más maduro y pulirla mejor.

Esto no va a ser la novela ni el fanfic del año, pero es un deber mejorar cada día, así que…aquí esta, el prólogo. Como pueden observar, el anterior blue va a estar disponible, pero sin los capítulos, solo el ultimo aviso, periódicamente, cada vez que este actualizando, será avisado tanto en ella como en la presente nueva versión.

Muchas gracias, y comenten, clik en favorite o follow,


	2. El Oráculo de Damocles

_Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, ni los caracteres, personajes, desarrollo, storyboard, ni alguna especificación que haga referencia a la serie, todo esto es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi como creadora de dicho contenido._

_El desarrollo de la historia a continuación, y de aquello que no haga referencia de la serie sino que sea ajena a ello o contrario a la idea original, es reproducción mía sin ánimo de lucro, por lo que en caso de traducción o difusión deberán ser autorizados, o sera considerado plagio._

**Advertencias:** Ligero OoC. AU. Lenguaje fuerte. Faltas de ortografía y puntuación.

**BLUE DRAGON**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El Oráculo de Damocles**

* * *

Dias después del mensaje enviado, estaba cayendo en la desesperación. Su padre había dejado de llamarlo, lo que era bastante malo, tenía el celular bloqueado de tantas notificaciones.

Ya no confiaba en la supuesta ayuda que Miroku había recomendado,

Pero un día, uno bastante caluroso, las notificaciones como era una costumbre estaban a la orden del día, por lo que su celular vibro por enésima vez, por pura inercia quiso apagarlo, pero algo en su cabeza le dijo que mirara, y así lo hizo.

Solicitud aceptada, espera nuevas instrucciones

Quid pro quo

Oráculo de Damocles

Oráculo de ¿qué?

El mensaje, la solicitud, se recordó.

Respiro un poco en la soledad de su apartamento, sintiendo su ansiedad mermar ligeramente al ver que tenia un plan. O bueno, un algo entre manos.

Inuyasha chasqueo la lengua al ver una de las porristas mover lentamente las caderas sin dejar de mirarlo.

Que bonita cosita, ojos azules, rubia y piel bronceada, por la corta de su falda, excelentes piernas dignas de un atleta, perfecta para su tipo de ejercicio.

—Así que…te escribió…

—Si, pensé que no lo haría, pero al parecer tenemos un plan.

—Okey…es verdad, tenemos un plan, aunque, me causa curiosidad el nombre.

Inuyasha quito la mirada del espectacular cuerpo de la rubia y la clavo en los ojos azules de su amigo.

—¿No te parece un poco...extraño, como a secta?

—Un poco, necesito que solucionen el problema. Totosai llego al apartamento, mi padre quiere verme…necesito solucionar esto, ya.

—Bien, tu padre me da escalofríos.

—A mi también…

De repente, un chico de primer año, a todas luces nervioso, se acerco tambaleante a la mesa, una vez capto la atención del ojidorado, se puso a temblar

—Ve-vengo con un mensaje, de-de algu-ien que…

—Habla bien niño—mascullo fastidiado, cosa que puso al chico a sudar a mares mientras dejaba una nota.

—Léela—chillo, para desaparecer en la marea de estudiantes que corrían a sus clases.

Inuyasha vio con desagrado la hoja, arrugada y un poco húmeda de sudor.

—¿Quién se creerá ese mocoso? —murmuro.

Miroku se rio entre dientes, depositando su mentón en la palma

—Vamos, léela, tengo curiosidad—exclamo burlonamente, siendo fulminado por el ojidorado.

Abrió el papel con algo de asco.

Jardín Lateral, ala oeste.

El Oráculo de Damocles

—Nombre tan extraño—murmuro el ojidorado, Mairju asintió.

—Si, pero importa es la solución de tu problema.

Inuyasha camino con lentitud al lugar donde decía la nota, si era honesto, le desagradaba profundamente el no saber nada e ir a ciegas con quien sabe que extraño, eso, quitando el hecho de que no sabia si el servicio era efectivo.

Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas…

El jardín del ala oeste rara vez estaba lleno de gente, por lo que no le alerto el verlo totalmente en soledad. El sol estaba en su punto mas alto, y los arboles se movían con una suave brisa, prendió su cigarrillo y se sentó en una banca cercana debajo de un abeto disfrutando el relajante ambiente.

De repente, una sombra tapo momentáneamente el sol, viro un poco la cabeza y vio una larga cabellera azabache, no podía ver el rostro, pero si alcanzaba ver un tatuaje asomándose entre la lustrosa melena en el brazo derecho.

Bien, le fastidiaba profundamente que invadieran su espacio sin advertencia alguna pero por lo que podía ver, el cuerpo de la chica, podría hacer una pequeña excepción…

—Y una pequeña cosita como tu…

De repente, unos ojos azules los golpearon: luminosos, algo inocentes y atrevidos, la piel mas clara que hubiera visto, imperfecta, pero bella.

La chica si bien no era demasiado hermosa, era bastente…impactante.

—Ya sabia yo que un Taisho era inconfundible—murmuro la mujer con la voz gruesa, nada chillon o aguda, lo que era un gran alivio auditivo, voz que no perdía su feminidad. Por lo que veía, la chica era preciosa, aunque nada común a lo que en sus gustos se veía, dos tatuajes se vislumbraban entre las mangas de su camiseta negra, aunque no los pudo detallar, y un pequeño aro dorado adornada su boca—Un placer.

Parpadeo, confundido.

—¿Me conoces?

—Oh si, todo el mundo, el rey de la universidad—murmuro, viendo el campo, para volver a el—Aceptamos tu solicitud…

Inuyasha parpadeo, aun más confuso. Según Miroku, el oráculo ese era un hombre, no mujer

—Espera…de…tu eres el Oráculo de …de…de lo que sea…—dijo, encarnando la ceja—aunque no eres…hombre

La chica, rio—Si, bueno, es un grupo. Yo fui asignada a tu solicitud. Si te soy honesta, te pedí personalmente…espero no tengas problemas con que sea mujer

Inuyasha enarco una ceja.

—Vas a ser un trabajo divertido—rio suavemente—Siempre creo en mis instintos—abrió una agenda desgastada, con un lápiz adentro—Mi nombre es Blue Dragon y estoy a tus órdenes. Aunque, debo aclararte antes de que me expliques toda tu…—hizo un gracioso movimiento de manos y chasqueo la lengua—solicitud.

Inuyasha asintió, lentamente, algo sorprendido y algo…encabronado.

¿Quien carajos se llamaba Blue Dragón?

¿Quién se llamaba así?

Era siquiera un seudónimo, o su nombre, o un alias…

—Tranquilo hombre, solo resolveré tu problema. Y no, no es mi nombre—Inuyasha la fulmino con la mirada—Simplemente debes saber que somos un grupo y que yo, voy a ser tu…trabajadora.

Inuyasha suspiro y asintió, terminando el cigarrilo.

—Bien,…En que iba—murmuro—¡Ah si! …Primero, la solicitud no puede ser ilegal, no queremos problemas con policía ni judiciales— se detuvo, mirándolo con seriedad, el ojidorado volvió a asentir—Bien, segundo, la información que te otorgue es intransferible y personal, para tu uso, nada mas. No se puede pedir para un tercero el trabajo.

Volvió a mirarlo con seriedad, Inuyasha resoplo.

—Bien

—Y por último, entendemos que la información puede ser privada y personal. Nuestro servicio es bastante eficiente, por lo que podemos encontrar demasiadas…extrañezas, por lo que si solicitas información de alguien en específico, que suele ser lo mas posible, no puede ser usada en contra…a menos de que sea una pequeña vendetta…—la mujer lo miro con travesura, lo que inconscientemente hizo sonreír al ojidorado. La chica parecía todo fuego—En ese caso deberás informarnos, no nos meteremos claro, pero si exigiremos que el daño no sea físico o de mucha gravedad. Monitoreamos todo, por lo que en caso de que sea injusto haremos todo lo posible para reotrnar el daño…si me entiendes…

Algo fastidiado por la perdida del tiempo, asintió.

—Debes entender que no nos andamos en chistes, podemos joder tu vida, por lo que esperamos que sigas las reglas y por supuesto, canceles el valor del servicio…

Inuyasha sonrió, con algo de ironía.

—Bien, hablando del pago, cuanto debería cancelar por todo esto…

—Ese es otro tema, no quiero dinero.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—El dinero para ti seria como quitarle un pétalo a una rosa, sencillo. No lo quiero sencillo para ti—descaradamente, Blue, rio como una niña, cruzando la pierna con coquetería— Ahora, tu solicitud

—¿Q-que?

—Si, lo que escuchas, tú solicitud. Ya veré como te cobro, pero primero necesito saber lo que hare para saber como me pagaras, chico—ahora si, el ojidorado estaba bastante irritado, la tal Blue Dragon estaba colmando su poca paciencia, y lo peor es que parecía disfrutarlo—Vamos, dime, que necesitas…

—¡Que carajos te pasa niñita! —gruño—Me largo de aquí—exploto, dando unos pasos hacia el pasillo

—Bien, vete. Espero que disfrutes arreglar tu problema, solo

Resoplo.

Bien, el podía solo…

Creería…

Demonios, no tenia forma de encontrar alguien que bajara la información rápidamente, era urgente…su padre…

Con todo el orgullo, devolvió sus pasos a la chica que reía por lo bajo, mientras jugaba con su lapicero.

—Accederé a tus pretensiones…

—Bien, se que eres un hombre inteligente—con una sonrisa, abrió su libreta y lo miro con sus ojos azules—Ahora, explícame tu…problema

Suspirando, saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió sin siquiera preguntar, los colores del cielo se habían desteñido por el atardecer, sorpresivamente, llevaban horas.

—Bueno, hay una publicación…que quisiera borrar—la chica, con el ridículo nombre de Blue Dragon, asintió.

—Sospecho que es la de las drogas y esas cosas—Inuyasha asintió, era de dominio publico esa información—¿Tienes una idea de quien pudo haber sido?

—Bueno podría haber sido alguien, una antigua…amante mía

—Kikyou Tama—el ojidorado asintió sorprendido, algo admirado y un poco enojado, La chica volvió a sonreír—Hago mi trabajo

Blue Dragon asintió pensativa, acaricio distraídamente el piercing de sus labios, atrayendo los ojos de Inuyasha.

—Bueno, por lo general no me meto en los problemas de nadie, no doy consejos ni mucho menos doy mas soluciones mas allá de la especifica, pero creo que esta…circunstancia lo amerita—cerro su libreta en un golpe seco—Teniendo en cuenta tu caso y el problema, debo admitir que no puedo retirar la información totalmente de la red, a esta altura debió haberse reproducido miles de millones de veces, y bueno, siendo tu el rey…

El ojidrado se reclino, aspirando una bocanada de humo, mientras sonreía con depotismo.

—Así que hare un poco de "limpieza" quitare la información lo mas que pueda, de tal forma que no sea fácil encontrarla. Ahora, teniendo en cuenta que fue por un perfil falso—Inuyasha encarno la ceja, a lo que Blue rolo los ojos—Hago bien mi trabajo…. —silencio—Tendré que rastrear donde fue creada la cuenta para saber quien es, si es Kikyou Tama, que es lo mas posible, no creo que haya tomado medida para que no la encuentro, sino es que lo hizo desde su computador personal…

Inuyasha se rio, la chica tenia humor…

—En fin, puedo hacer algo, pero eso no va disipar el rumor y lo sabes, el daño esta hecho—explico—Entonceees, mi consejo es el siguiente, no puedes borrar el chisme, pero les puedes dar uno mejor de que hablar…

—¿Y eso quiere decir?

—Eso quiere decir que puedo conseguir suficiente información para crear un chisme, y como retribución del daño, de la misma Tama —y sonrió, como una nilña planeando una travesura—Nada muy malo pero si lo suficiente para que el foco del espectáculo cambie de ti, a Kikyou.

Ahora si, el ojidorado se carcajeo, como hace mucho no reía.

—Bien, me gusta, ¡me gusta mucho ese plan!

Blue Dragon, rio y tomo una mochila que al parecer había estado debajo de la banca…

—Bien, entonces tus deseos son ordenes—hizo una venia teatral—Tendrás respuestas de mi en un termino no máximo de 48 horas, aunque mañana ya no podrás ver nada de tu publicación—colgó la mochila en el hombro, viendo seriamente al ojidorado—Por ultimo, recuerda las reglas Taisho, no quiero nada de inconsistencias en el pago, ni que hagas algo contrario…o te puedes arrepentir.

El ojidorado asintió, algo contrariado por el cambio de ambiente.

—Con el pago…

Ella detuvo su camino, omitiendo que los ojos de Inuyasha se demoraron mas de lo necesario en su trasero.

—Ah si, no es nada complicado, por lo general. Quiero tres favores, si te pido algo deberas dármelo, si quiero que hagas algo, deberas hacerlo. Nada que te cause un daño o sea perjudicable para ti. Si tienes un problema con eso, es mejor que hables ya…

—¿Tres favores?

La chica lamio un poco su piercing, acción que hizo cosquillear su columna.

— Es plenamente sencillo. Te doy lo que quieras, lo que desees, pero, por ello, deberás pagar un precio y querido, debo decirte, no es dinero. Deberás deberme tres favores: lo que pida: cuando quiera, donde quiera, como quiera. Si no cumples, el infierno será el mejor lugar donde desearas estar…

Podria ser un poco irritante la tal Blue, pero era un espécimen fascinante….una preciosidad llena de fuego y actitud.

—Algo asi como "Simon dice". ¿Problemas?—Inuyasha negó, algo contrariado—Bueno, nos vemos luego.

Sorpresivamente, la chica se movió agil y grácil como una gacela…o bien podría, como un puma.. y desapareció.

Algo le decía que la chica no era algo común.

Sentía como si hubiese vendido el alma al diablo, o bueno, a un Dragón.

Algo en lo ultimo de la chica lo hizo…estremecer. Tenia cierto respeto por ella.

Suspirando, acabo el cigarrillo, y entre los últimos destellos de luz del día, se dirigió a la salida de la universidad.

Esperaba que su problema realmente se solucionara.

* * *

_Nube de Magallanes._

He aquí el otro capitulo. Saludes a todos, debo decir que estoy un poco decaída por la falta de…manifestación de algún lector en esta historia. Pero me comprometí con este proyecto, asi que lo voy a terminar, esperando quizás que en este las cosas cambien, para un escritor siempre es triste este tipo de circunstancias…

En otras noticias, el segundo capitulo de Blue, Inuyasha es un poco idiota, pero bueno, el hombre se hace querer. Y me fascina esta Blue, es un poco mas sosegadas pero con la misma fortaleza de siempre.

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, espero que les agrade. Muchas gracias.


	3. ¡Entrega Inmediata!

_Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, ni los caracteres, personajes, desarrollo, storyboard, ni alguna especificación que haga referencia a la serie, todo esto es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi como creadora de dicho contenido._

_El desarrollo de la historia a continuación, y de qué que no haga referencia de la serie sino que sea ajena a ello o contrario a la idea original, es reproducción mía sin ánimo de lucro, por lo que en caso de traducción o difusión serán ser afectados, o sera considerado plagio._

**Advertencias:** Ligero OoC. AU. Lenguaje fuerte. Faltas de ortografía y puntuación.

* * *

**BLUE DRAGON.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¡Entrega inmediata!**

* * *

Honestamente, con el pasar de las horas no tenia alguna esperanza aun con su ultimo acercamiento con la chica extraña llamada Blue Dragon. Hasta que a las diez en punto y con sus nervios a punto de estalar, recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido sin foto.

_Fase uno. Entregada Espera mis mensajes para el resto. Busca_

_BD_

Bien ... algo extraño, pero no perdía nada.

Se levanto, prendió su portátil y espero al inicio, mientras rascaba su pecho desnudo. Esperaba resolver el problema de raíz, su padre podría aparecer en cualquier momento, y detestaba con su alma verlo.

Busco rápidamente, para su sorpresa, no encontró nada en el buscador, ni con su nombre, excepto la información vaga y un perfil en alguna que otra red social que no acostumbraba a utilizar mucho. ¡Demonios, la chica era efectiva !. Se metió en el perfil donde habían publicado recientemente, encontrándose con un comentario que hizo su rostro estallara en una carcajada.

_"Estoy disculpándome públicamente con nuestro rey, Inuyasha Taisho, debo decir que no voy a explicar quién soy, sin embargo, debo aclarar que las fotos que mostré en este perfil fueron manipuladas por mi. Si, la verdad estoy furiosa con el, estoy despechada , pero finalmente debo decir la verdad. Nunca, jamás, Inuyasha ha vendido drogas, nunca, no he sido traficante ni ninguna cosa que se le parezca, todo fue mentira mia. LO SIENTO ... por eso, mis queridos internautas, esperen ... por mas información ..._

_Mañana ..._

_Mañana compartiré algo ... que espero que equilibre las cosas ... "_

No tuve cinco minutos y con la rapidez de un rayo había sido compartido, comentado, difundido ... Blue Dragon era una artista.

Respiro algo mas tranquilo, esperando con ansiedad que estaba preparando Blue para el.

Un mensaje vibro en su celular, lo miro de reojo encontrándose el nombre de Yura Sakasagami.

_Bebe, lo siento, te lo puedo compensar. _

Acompañada de una foto de los pechos desnudos que tanto había tenido el placer de probar lo que automáticamente le produjo una erección dolorosa y punzante.

La bestia volvía al cote de caza...

* * *

Un dolor de cabeza producido por la resaca lo tenia un poco disperso, pero no podía borrar su gran sonrisa producida por los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Demonios, si es que Yura sabia utilizar la boca.

Miroku lo estaba esperando, con unas sonrisa confusa y la ceja encarnada, y claro que sabia porque su confusión. Salió de su auto siendo recibido por la multitud universitaria que no dejaba de ver el espécimen que tenia en frente y no podían evitar hablar de lo que la noche anterior se había difundido.

Se sentía un maldito pavo real, y amaba la sensación.

—Sorpresiva la publicación de ayer en ese perfil…al parecer, el contacto de Bankotsu sirvió ¿no?—Inuyasha sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes y acomodando su lentes de sol—Y por tus gafas, tienes resaca…

—Bueno, el tigre no deja de ser tigre por mas descanso que se tome—Miroku sonrió, con bastante conocimiento, conocía la calaña de su amigo, reconociéndolo como igual…por eso es que se llevaban como uña y mugre.

Ambos fumaron un cigarrillo con rapidez, y entraron al gran comedor del claustro universitario, siendo seguido por varios pares ojos: curiosos, anonadados, estupefactos, interesados, pero sobre todo, deseosos.

Aun con lentes negros, dio un repaso rápido al lugar, identificando en una mesa a la distancia una chica con lentes y un tatuaje de dos rosas que recordaba a la perfección, con desorden monumental de su mochila papeles, esferos, su computador y un saco grande esparcido sin cuidado.

Curiosamente, era la primera vez que la veía en la universidad, no sabia si era estudiante, aunque, si estaba ahí…

Ni siquiera estaba viendo nadie en especifico, estaba concentrada en el portátil, y comía distraídamente un sándwich, y para su sorpresa, la gente a su alrededor la estaba mirando con profunda curiosidad pero distanciadamente.

Y bueno, la chica no tenia una gota de maquillaje, y tenia unas profundas ojeras…pero no podía negar que a la luz de la normalidad, era…bonita.

No hermosa, o espectacular, solo bonita.

Pero había algo llamativo, casi como un extraño animal en extinción. Bella, e impactante, se repetía de nuevo, algo que en el, era extraño.

—Ves algo que te llame la atención…—casi con reticencia, retiro la mirada.

—No mucho—y no la volvió a mirar.

La mañana paso con lentitud, y la ansiedad lo estaba matando, pero bueno…debía, por primera vez, confiar en alguien.

Y así fue.

_Reúnete conmigo, mismo lugar. Se que tienes libre._

_BD._

Y de nuevo, ordenando. La chica era una absoluta mandona, y con molestia recordó, que quien lo necesitaba era el.

Se acerco con lentitud al lugar de la reunión, fumando con pereza su cigarrillo, y la vio, debajo de un abeto leyendo un libro y , de nuevo, con un montón de documentos a su alrededor, tenia un desordenado moño y el saco amplio.

—Inuyasha Taisho, ¿cómo estas?—murmuro sin mirarlo

—Bien, gracias—respondió con sequedad. Algo que la chica no advirtió, recogiendo casi con torpeza todo su desorden.

—Lo siento, disculpa. Es para un proyecto que estoy llevando—murmuro distraídamente, levanto el rostro y sonrió—Siéntate porfavor, debo…hablar contigo antes de entregar a totalidad el encargo…

Encarnando la ceja, se sentó con pesadez, a cierta distancia. La chica saco un folder dentro de una mochila que al parecer tenia detrás del tronco del árbol donde estaba, pasándoselo.

—Estos son los documentos de tu entrega, como te prometí…algo…jugoso para contrarrestar el daño—el ojidorado recibió la carpeta, y una vez lo abrio, su mandíbula se callo de la sorpresa…—tus instintos estaban en lo correcto, Kikyou si fue la que creo la cuenta…y como te dije, desde su propio portátil…

Fotos de Kikyou Tama, desnuda, siendo al parecer "tomada" por el profesor de psicología clínica. Otra, ella de rodillas, con el….lo que sea del profesor de Estadística en la boca…y así sucesivamente, con varios docentes, administrativos y…curiosamente, con el rector del claustro.

—¿Q-que demonios esto…?

—Bueno, Tama tiene ciertos gustos exigentes, bastante prolíficos, debo admitir que la chica es inteligente en ese sentido. Aunque…un poco…inseguro para ti, y sabes lo que quiero decir—con una mirada graciosa, señalo su pelvis—Debo recomendarte un examen, ya sabes, seguridad antes que todo…

—¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

—Um…cámaras, correos, su portátil, una cosa por acá y otra por allá. Lo general—murmuro—Bueno, realmente, la información que tienes en manos es para un mostrarte lo que tengo, pero no te la voy a dar, no físicamente.

Confundido, encarno la ceja.

—Yo tengo todo en medio digital y como viste ayer, yo tengo el control de la cuenta falsa que creo ella. Pero…como acabas de observar esa carpeta, son bastantes personas que tienen un renombre acá y si bien estoy en contra del conflicto de intereses y la corrupción, no puedo dar nombres ni rostros, por lo que el control de la información es mío…

—Entonces…¿cómo demonios piensas "resarcir el daño"?—mascullo entre dientes.

—Bueno, querido Taisho, eso es lo que iba a comentar—de forma brusca, le quito la carpeta y la volvió a guardar en la mochila—En caso de que accedas a difundir esto, editare los rostros de los hombres, nada de nombres ni información que pueda perjudicar a nadie, mas que información, se va volver un chisme de pasillo, uno bastante grande…el punto es Kikyou ¿no?

—Y como piensas manejarlo, sin rostros ni nada…—la chica sonrió, con travesura

—Déjamelo a mi, hare que todo el mundo hable…pero dado la información y el contenido tan delicado, el manejo lo hare yo—explico—el punto es crear otro chisme…¿no?

Asintió, poco convencido.

—Bueno…—la chica miro su teléfono distraídamente—Dame hasta las 5 de la tarde, el mensaje va estar ahí, y veras que soy bastante cumplida—y le guiño un ojo.

Gesto que solo le hizo reír.

—Bien…¿tienes otra cosa que decirme?—apago el cigarrillo y se levanto, mirándola desde su altura.

Sacudió su cabeza en negación.

Inuyasha asintió y dijo un breve adiós, pues, después de todo no eran mas que desconocidos.

—Inuyasha—lo llamo, cuando ya estaba desapareciendo por una de las torres, devolvió sus pasos y la encontró de pie, con su mochila en su hombro—No te olvides de las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo…y por amor a Dios, hazte un examen…

Y la chica desapareció, dejándolo casi boquiabierto.

Aunque seriamente, sabia que debía hacerlo.

Seriamente.

* * *

Los labios de la chica estaba insistentemente en su cuello, lo que seguramente dejaría marcas. Tenia esa sensación de estar pasando por un periodo de abstinencia, pero se sentía casi desesperado…y la chica en su regazo…

—Inu—gimió en su oído. Eran tan difícil…seria simple llevársela a un baño…

Pero casi era la hora.

—Lo siento, preciosa—realmente no recordaba su nombre—Pero tengo que irme.

La rubia hizo un puchero, casi demasiado enternecedor.

Casi.

—Pero…

—Me tengo que ir—la quito sin mucho cuidado, sin poner demasiada atención a los reclamos de la chica, se levanto y miro la hora.

Faltaban diez minutos.

Le escribió a Miroku, para saber donde estaba, y prendió su cigarrillo.

Miroku estaba en uno de los cafes cercanos de la universidad, tomándose una cerveza.

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió para alla. El lugar estaba medianamente lleno, la música estaba aun ritmo decente y sonaba una de esas baladas americanas. Al fondo del lugar, estaba Miroku, Bankotsu y otros dos chicos a los cuales no recordaba.

Los saludo con un asentimiento.

—Taisho, milagro los ojos que te ven—exclamo Bankotsu, von sus ojos azules mirándolo con burla mientras lo señalaba con el pico de la botella—Pensé que estabas recluido, dado el pequeño incidente…aunque ayer vi el mensaje de la persona…o chica…

—Una loca, dirás—murmuro, pidió una cerveza, mirando con ansiedad el reloj del local. Faltaban dos minutos.

—Y bien…

—Y bien que—exclamo distraído.

—Miroku me conto que …—y de repente todos los celulares empezaron a sonar, absolutamente todos los que estaban en el local, así como de las personas que estaban transitando. Todos se miraron confundidos, y algunos algo asustados.

Abrió su celular, al igual que las personas que estaban en su mesa.

"_Lo prometido es deuda, observen bien esta foto, …aunque, es indiscutible quien es una de sus protagonistas, aunque de su acompañante…¿quién puede ser?...recibo sus teorías."_

Y de repente, las fotos que el había observado estaban en excelente resolución, obviamente editado para el acompañante pero no para Kikyou, en toda su gloria desnuda.

"_Podría apostar que es alguien de la universidad, aunque…podría ser un administrativo…o un docente…quien sabe, después de todo, todos conocemos quien es Tama. Hagamos nuestras apuestas, quien adivine el rostro de los presuntos amantes, serán recompensados_"

Habían dos videos, también editados, pero tremendamente disientes. ¡Dios, la chica era un monstruo…o deidad!

Y por como veía los rostros perplejos de la gente a su alrededor, y de la universidad entera-porque bien intuía que toda la universidad había recibido dicho mensaje- funcionaba a la perfección.

Su celular vibro.

"_Ve hacia atrás BD"_

Bien, eso era raro…pero ya nada le sorprendía.

Se disculpo con sus compañeros de mesa, aunque nadie realmente reparo en el por estar viendo estupefactos sus celulares. A penas fue observado por un grupo de personas, que tenían algunos tatuajes, que estaban riéndose y señalando sus celulares.

Fue a la parte de atrás, donde sabia una puerta que daba a un oscuro callejón que el de vez en cuando utilizaba, una vez salió, la encontró esperándolo con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo demonios supiste que estaba acá?—aunque realmente, no podía enojarse

La chica se carcajeo.

—Tranquilo. Ya estaba en el lugar—subió las cejas con travesura—En fin, como viste, he cumplido a cabalidad mi labor…espero que estés satisfecho.

—No me puedo quejar—murmuro—Aunque…jugar a identificar al "compañero u amante" me parece algo…agresivo.

Blue rolo los ojos.

—Nah, efecto dramático, antes, hará que la gente tenga mas animo para comentar y esparcir el chisme, como un virus—sonrió y se encamino hacia la salida—Que bueno que te haya gustado

Repentinamente, algo vino a su cabeza

—¡Oye!, espera…—grito, deteniendo en el acto a la chica que se volvió hacia el, con una ceja encarnada—Tengo una pregunta…

—¿Personal?

Chasqueo la lengua, divertido, por primera vez la chica parecida algo…irritada.

—No se si se consideraría….

—Bueno—Blue se reacomodo las gafas, mirándolo con sus grandes y extraños ojos azules—Puedo responder, porque me caes bien…

—¿Por qué tu grupo se llama el Oráculo de Damocles?"—la chica soltó una carcajada.

—¡Vaya! Y yo pensando algo extraño—murmuro—Bueno, como sabrás…los oráculos son considerados medios de respuestas, a inquietudes, problemas y diferentes cuestiones. Francamente, nosotros damos soluciones, o nos especializamos en eso, pero desde una óptica de la información…que hoy en día, es bastante poderosa…con ella destruyes o construyes, depende de su uso…

—SI pero, no existe un oráculo de Damocles, y de eso estoy seguro…

La chica sonrió.

—Hombre, hiciste tu trabajo—dijo burlonamente—No, no existe. Es un juego de palabras…Damocles, era este personaje griego, que una vez considero tomar el papel de un rey, pensando que los placeres que conllevaba el ser soberano eran infinitos, pero oh, sorpresa…se encuentra con una espada en su cabeza, sostenido de un solo crin de caballo y por obviedad, abandona todo esos deseos…

—Bien, pero eso que quiere decir…

—Bueno, cuando escogimos el nombre, pensamos que era perfecto. Mas allá de la referencia a Damocles, nosotros somos la espada, esa que cuelga de un delicado cabello que se puede caer en cualquier momento y rebanarnos la cabeza, y a la vez somos el rey, ese, que en peligro constante, ostenta una amenaza en cada paso….nuestro trabajo es delicado, la información conlleva un poder inmenso, y no somos precisamente los buenos del cuento, pero…queremos justicia….somos la espada, que cuelga en amenaza constante y como recordatorio de todo lo malo y lo bueno que haz de hacer y puedes hacer…y somos el rey, el cual tiene que convivir con esa espada y efectuar un buen trabajo, finalmente, esto podría volvérsenos en nuestra contra…hemos tenido clientes difíciles—murmuro, casi a la nada.

Inuyasha parpadeo, algo sorprendido y algo…seducido…

—Interesante—murmuro para si mismo— puedo hacer…

Ella sonrió, negando con el dedo.

—Solo he de responder una pregunta y como ves, ya lo hice—fijo sus ojos con algo de picardía pero en sus profundidades había una amenaza velada…algo oscuro, que prefirió no preguntar.

El no estaba para cargar demonios de una mujer, ya tenia con los propios.

—Bien. Gracias, Blue Dragon…

Y se encamino hacia la puerta, pero antes de desaparecer, la chica lo llamo con suavidad.

—No se te olvide los términos de nuestro acuerdo, Inuyasha Taisho, o enserio, lo pasaras mal….

Y la puerta se cerro.

Dejándolo con los ojos azules taladrándole la mente…

Maldita sea.

* * *

_Nube de Magallanes._

Y aquí estamos, con el segundo capitulo. Me encanta esta Blue es una mezcla de la anterior con otra creada en mi mente, no se que opinen ustedes. No sé cómo están con este tema del virus (yo ando aislado, obligatoriamente, por decreto presidencial) pero cuídense, esta cosa es demasiado infecciosa.

En otras noticias, me alegra saber que me han comentado, y bueno, si bien no depende de eso, siempre es bonito recibir una bonita palabra o una opinión o crítica, después de todo, es una muestra que donde quieran que esté, alguien me lee, y eso es bastante lindo.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo, así que los dejo, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme. Abrazos para todos.

PORFAVOR Y CUIDENSE.


	4. Information Society

_Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, ni los caracteres, personajes, desarrollo, storyboard, ni alguna especificación que haga referencia a la serie, todo esto es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi como creadora de dicho contenido._

_El desarrollo de la historia a continuación, y de aquello que no haga referencia de la serie sino que sea ajena a ello o contrario a la idea original, es reproducción mía sin ánimo de lucro, por lo que en caso de traducción o difusión deberán ser autorizados, o sera considerado plagio._

**Advertencias:** Ligero OoC. AU. Lenguaje fuerte. Faltas de ortografía y puntuación.

* * *

**BLUE DRAGON**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Information Society**

* * *

Había algo tremendamente atrayente en ser descarado y medio depravado, su vida diaria era entregado al placer que el momento: las mujeres, las fiestas…enredarse, dejarse ir…era tan fácil. Inuyasha Taisho era un hedonista calificado, vivía y respiraba por y para el placer.

Un cuerpo a su lado gimió entre sueños.

No reconocía la habitación, pero medianamente se acordaba del rostro de la chica que había encontrado en ese bar.

Una rubia espectacular con un trasero que había movido toda la noche para él.

Oh, ni Dionisio estaría tan orgulloso de alguien como el…

No obstante, tenía que irse.

Se levanto lentamente, con pereza, sintiendo la boca pegajosa.

Necesitaba una ducha.

E ir a la Universidad, de nuevo.

Salió rápidamente del apartamento de la desconocida, tomo un taxi hacia su apartamento, sintiéndose un poco nauseabundo.

Una vez arreglado, y con sus típicas gafas negras para la resaca, se dirigió a la universidad. Había perdido todas las clases de la mañana, pero alcanzaría al bloque de la tarde, afortunadamente. Miroku le adelanto del estado social de la universidad, y de la obvia desaparición de Kikyou Tama del claustro dado la bomba "mediática" que había soltado la cuenta anónima.

Inuyasha Taisho era una víctima y volvía a ser, indiscutiblemente, el rey del claustro.

Algo que no le importaba ni le interesaba, pero a su padre sí.

—Y hay algo más…pero preferiría mejor que te dieras cuenta tu solo—Miroku le vio con seriedad y malicia, antes de entrar por la puerta de su respectivo salón.

Inuyasha arqueo la ceja, molesto, pero antes de soltar una maldición el profesor había llegado casi apurado.

—Buenas tardes, porfavor acomódense para comenzar—exclamo mientras atolondradamente, prendía el portátil a mano—Continuaremos con el tema de la clase anterior, pero antes, llamaremos a lista—con rapidez empezó a nombrar estudiante por estudiante, hasta que llego a su apellido—Hasta que el señor Taisho nos honra con su presencia…la cual extrañábamos bastante—la mayoría empezó a reírse por lo bajo ante el obvio sarcasmo del docente.

—Si señor…

De repente, la puerta se abrió lentamente, y una cabeza con cabello largo se asomó con algo de timidez.

—Doctor Mamura, llegu. Que vergüenza por la hora, pero…

El hombre le brindo una sonrisa entendedora.

—Tranquila, muchas gracias igualmente por tu asistencia

Inuyasha blanqueo los ojos "_pero a mi…"_

De repente, numerosas voces masculinas se alzaron con emoción, confundido, observo como más de uno se enderezo de su torcida postura, se alisaban las camisas y hasta unos, de forma escondida, se ponían perfume o mascaban un chicle.

¿Qué demonios?

La chica entro, enfundada en unas botas de combate negro y una falda color vino tinto pegada a las muy bien formadas piernas combinado con un saco negro cuello tortuga negro. El cabello estaba sujeto con una coleta y bailoteaba...hasta que vio su rostro.

La chica…_Blue Dragon._

Escucho uno que otro murmuro alabándola, y numerosos ojos casi comiéndola con la vista.

—Buenas tardes, me excuso por la demora—la voz de la chica salió con firmeza, acomodo los lentes y sonrió a la audiencia—Seguiremos con el tema de la semana anterior…—ella paso un barrido rápido al salón con una sonrisa, estaba seguro de que le había visto, pero no hizo ni siquiera el intento de verle. El docente se acercó, y le empezó a comentar algo con una sonrisa, mientras se alistaba con su propio portátil.

—Hoy continuaremos con el tema de software con Kagome, quien amablemente me está ayudando para este tema—todos empezaron a vitorearla, para su fastidio. Vio de reojo a Miroku, quien le sonreía con socarronería.

Todo el mundo, extrañamente, estaba realmente emocionado por ver clase.

Para su enfado, la chica era una excelente tutora, y no entendía casi nada del software que la chica estaba enseñando para modelación de 3D y planeación de proyectos.

Una vez termino la clase, su enojo estaba volando. Blue Dragon o Kagome, como realmente se llamaba, no le había mirado siquiera una vez, para ella era realmente un desconocido, lo que no sabía si le molestaba o aliviaba. Varios estudiantes (cabe decir masculinos y una que otra chica) se acercó hacia ella para supuestamente aliviar sus dudas e inquietudes a lo que ella, cordialmente, respondía.

—Kagome…gracias por tu clase—comento Miroku una vez llego a donde estaba el, con una sonrisa de mirasabidilla.

Ella sonrió.

—Un gusto Miroku—sonrió para después mirar a uno de los estudiantes que estaba cerca, preguntando algo.

Miroku le sonrió de nuevo, para irse rápidamente al advertir su mal mal genio.

El señor Mamura se acercó a la chica—Espero que hayan entendido la totalidad del tema, dado que esto entrara en el próximo parcial. Cualquier inquietud, Kagome nos ayudara con el tema de tutorías a quienes lo requieran previa solicitud conmigo—comento al aire, y casi instantáneamente un montón de varones (y una que otra chica) estaba encima del docente solicitando el día de tutorías.

Mierda…si su memoria y sus cálculos no fallaban, estaba a punto de dar de baja esa materia.

Kagome se despidió una sonrisa del docente, y salió del salón.

—Así que…eres mi profesora…y te llamas Kagome

Ella le vio de reojo, mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería de la universidad.

—No soy tu profesora, estoy dando clases del software que el Doctor Mamura muy amablemente me pidió…y si, así me llamo, un placer.

—Conoces mucho a mi profesor.

—También es mi profesor, pero en otra área.

—Estoy sorprendido…—trato de iniciar.

—Bueno, que esperabas, faltaste toda la semana pasada, y fue la semana pasada cuando empecé con tu salón—de repente, se detuvo en medio del pasillo—Siendo, además, que la próxima semana doy mi última clase, y es temario de tu parcial…

—Bueno, es verdad…

—Y necesitas ayuda…

El suspiro—Detesto perder cualquier materia…

La chica se quedó mirándole con sus ojos grandes y azules, casi sondeando su actitud, demasiado…personal para él.

—Bien, te mandare un mensaje, pero no será gratis—comento y empezó a caminar para uno de los jardines laterales—Ah, e Inuyasha—se volvió, con una ceja encarnada—trata de que nadie se entere que trabaje contigo, realmente, odiaría eso—y desapareció.

Tenía la sensación de estar enredándose más y más en una serpiente…

Que en cualquier momento le comería…

* * *

—Y Kagome Higurashi es nuestra profesora, quien, además, es tu _chica misteriosa_…—comento al aire Miroku mientras exhalaba el cigarrillo— A ti te debe odiar alguien allá arriba…

—¡Cállate! ¿Por qué carajos no me dijiste nada? —ladro.

—Bueno…inicialmente no sabía si era o no, pero finalmente quería ver en primera fila tu rostro—comento burlonamente, ganándose un fuerte golpe en la nuca—Dios…realmente duele ¿sabes?

—Ese es el punto, Houshi.

—… ¿le pediste ayuda? —Inuyasha lo fulmino con los ojos, pero asintió, casi resignado.

—No gratuita, en todo caso.

—Esa mujer debe ser un caso…—murmuro casi soñadoramente el ojiazul. Inuyasha retuvo el gruñido, porque en realidad pensaba lo mismo y porque, de alguna extraña manera, era bastante...magnética.

* * *

El mensaje le llego casi a la madrugada, e indicaba un café que según la dirección quedaba casi al lado contrario de la ciudad en las horas de la mañana de ese mismo día.

Apretó la mandíbula con rabia, bien sabía que era tremendamente orgulloso, y parecía que la chica se extasiaba en darle órdenes.

Llego al lugar acordado, demasiado temprano para un sábado.

Parecía un café bastante…verde, literalmente, era bastante verde.

Tenía paneles verdes con enredaderas, mesas verdes de otro tomo diferente, y bastantes curiosas cosas colgadas en las paredes. La chica que estaba atendiendo en la caja a una pareja de ancianos a penas le miro, bastante alta con el cabello caoba larguísimo.

—Atrás.

Junto al café, había paneles japoneses que ocultaban una pequeña sala de tatuado bastante… verde.

Un café y un salón de tatuajes. Juntos

En una de las pequeñas mesas en una esquina casi agazapada en un saco, que gigante, casi se la tragaba, estaba su querida tutora tecleando furiosamente.

—Taisho—saludo sin mirarle, y claro, sin dejar de teclear—Dame cinco minutos y termino aquí.

La chica siguió digitando con furia, ajena a su descarada evaluación. Literal, parecía acabar de salir de la cama, y se veía bien, un poco graciosa por la forma en que su cabello salía del lazo que lo sujetaba.

La morena detrás de la barra de café, lo miraba de reojo, y no era una bonita mirada, parecía extremadamente cautelosa de su presencia.

—Entonces…—la voz de la chica lo despertó, la miro, viendo que esta estaba mortalmente seria—Puedo enseñarte todo lo que necesitas para no echar a perder esta materia, pero…si necesito que me hagas un pequeño…trabajo.

Se cruzo de brazos, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la nuca.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Ella se quedó callada, meditando al parecer lo que iba a decir.

—¿El chico de la foto con la que Kikyou te chantajeo, realmente es un traficante?

El parpadeo, casi aturdido.

—¿Qué…que? —sin más, su cuerpo se levantó como un trampolín, de ira—¿Qué cara…?

—No se te olvide jamás quien soy yo, Inuyasha. Responde, si lo hago es porque se todo—la voz de la chica bajo unos tonos, y era extraño, porque sintió el irremediable impulso de acatar lo que decía, su mirada, su mirada era bastante…

Ella suspiro, ablandado el gesto que parecía de hielo.

—No es nada en contra tuya, necesito información sobre alguien…que puede o no conocer el chico.

—¿Información?

—Necesito saber para quien distribuye las drogas, sé que alguien de tu circulo intimo consume, no tú, pero con tu fama…

Él se calmó, y se volvió a sentar, lentamente, sintiendo que la mujer en cualquier momento le iba a saltar a la yugular.

Y sabia quien era el habitual consumidor, aunque decir que era de su "circulo intimo" era bastante…falso.

—¿Solo eso?

—Solo eso

El medito la solicitud. Francamente, no le gustaba meterse en temas de sustancias, era un hedonista, pero no un estúpido. Sabía quién era el consumidor, pero…la asignatura, no podía dejar bajar su promedio…su padre….

—Bien.

—¿Lo harás? —Inuyasha asintió, seriamente. Kagome sonrió, como una niña y asintió emocionada.

—¡Bien! Te agradezco—la chica tecleo algo y de repente, dos esquemas organizacionales. —Centralmente, esto es el temario de lo que les enseñe. Inicialmente, miraremos el software, pero te daré algunos temas relacionados que son los más posibles en entrar al parcial…

El la miro, pero automáticamente se centró.

Kagome Higurashi era una excelente tutora, y en las dos horas siguientes, con casi un litro de café en el cuerpo y pastelitos otorgados por la que parecía dueña del café, pudo abarcar la mitad del temario con satisfacción.

—Llámame para concertar la otra reunión—dijo el ojidorado, tomando el casco de la moto que había puesto en la silla vacía, ella sonrió…

—Por primera vez no me dices "es mi tiempo" o te pones en modo jefe—no pudo evitar reír ante la imitación pobre de su voz.

—Supongo que aprendí.

—Espero que eso sea así—ella sonrió y guardo su computador, se levantaron ambos y caminaron hacia la salida del local, siendo seguidos por los ojos de halcón de la chica.

La chica era hermosa pero su actitud era claramente…extraña.

Kagome lo acompaño a su moto, silbando.

—Hermosa maquina…una Kawasaki Ninja…—acaricio el esmalte brillante negro con reverencia.

—¿Sabes de motos? —ella rio ante el tono de incredulidad, de lo cual no era consciente de que era muy común en el dirigirse a ella así. Como si estuviera en otro planeta u otro ser.

—Si, créeme que se de lo que hablo…tengo también una.

El encarno la ceja, con casi curiosidad y un poco de cinismo.

Se despidieron, el monto su moto y se fue siendo seguido por sus ojos.

Suspirando, volvió a entrar al local.

—¿Ya se fue el chico bonito? —pregunto sin dejar del limpiar el mesón marrón.

—Si, ya se fue. Tendré que seguir con el tema de las asesorías una sesión mas…—murmuro más para ella misma que para su amiga—Y accedió a recaudar la información…

—¿Realmente será … discreto? —sus ojos castaños se quedaron insondables.

—Bueno, confió que sea así…por lo que he logrado saber de Taisho es que valora demasiado su privacidad…

—No me gusta demasiado…

—Lo se…pero es necesario, él tiene poder…un poder que poca gente tiene…

Ella se encogió de hombros, sirviendo dos tazas de té.

—Bueno, espero esta vez que lo logremos...

* * *

_De nuevo, ahí estaba su padre, casi encima de su cuerpo…el miedo…_

El celular sonó estridentemente.

Dentro de la bruma de su pesadilla, se levantó de la almohada, y temblorosamente, empezó a tantear el celular, lo encontró y contesto sin mirar quien era…

—Inuyasha, maldita sea, te he llamado mil veces…

—Ocupado—murmuro seco, tratando de alejar las últimas imágenes de su sueño, sintiendo el cuerpo bañado en sudor—¿Qué necesitas enano?

—Tienes una cita. Esta noche, en la "Cueva de Aqueron"

Eso le hizo levantar como si tuviese un resorte en su cama, se quitó las sabanas bruscamente.

—¿Esta noche?

—Si, y es de casi 800 dolares, en efectivo—el chico se rio suavemente en la línea, sabiendo que Inuyasha no necesitaba el dinero….pero le satisfacía terriblemente ganárselo a su pulso—Además, se que te va a gustar. Te mando la ubicación por mesaje.

Lo medito…aunque claramente, necesitaba un poco el desahogo de "sus citas"

—Bien, estaré en el lugar a las 11 de la noche.

Y colgó, porque necesitaba prepararse.

Llego al sitio, que era a las afuera de la ciudad, demasiado lejos. Parecía una fábrica abandonada.

Se bajo de la moto, sintiendo la emoción burbujear en las venas

Necesitaba eso.

Necesitaba el desahogo…

La emoción…

—¡Hasta que, por fin, hombre! —de la oscuridad del lugar, salió el chico pelirrojo con dos extensores en sus orejas, Inuyasha rolo los ojos, sintiéndose automáticamente irritado.

Oh, porque el chico tenia una excelente habilidad…irritarlo a una velocidad abrumadora.

Shippo. El chico era a penas mayor de edad, tremendamente inquieto y revoltoso, era su "mano derecha" en su pequeño secreto (no tan secreto), y era quien organizaba sus_ encuentros._

—Claro que vendría—gruño, fastidiado.

El pelirojo se rio entre dientes…

—Claro—dio un paso atrás, volviéndose a internar al sitio—Vamos, te esperan

Se internaron en las escaleras oscuras que bajaban a un sótano, pobremente iluminado con una pobre luz roja. Pasaron la puerta de hierro repleta de rayones, y fue golpeado por el sonido de las bocinas lo golpeo.

El sitio estaba abarrotado de personas, olía a sudor, cerveza, sustancias, y…sangre, bastante a sangre. Las personas rodeaban un destartalado escenario donde dos hombres estaban estallando sus puños en la cara del otro, la sangre chorreaba…y la gente, rugía, emocionada.

Sintió demasiados ojos en él, pocos reconociéndolo de inmediato. Con indiferencia, siguió al pelirrojo que se dirigía a una tarima destartalada rodeada de personas, que pedían sufrimiento y sangre. Y un vencedor, siempre un vencedor.

El que parecía estar organizando el encuentro, le dio una mirada escéptica …la mirada que decía "_niño bonito, ¿qué haces aquí?"._

Sintió su ira ir en ascenso.

—¿Él es el peleador? —pregunto, señalándolo con el dedo lleno de tatuajes, despectivamente.

Shippo asintió, bastante excitado, mientras agitaba un fajo de dólares.

—Si—de nuevo, el hombre, sosteniendo el cigarrillo que estaba fumando, volvió a mirarle…

—¿Con Raven?... —sonaba incrédulo.

—Si.

El hombre le dio otra calada al cigarrillo mientras le daba otra mirada, ignorando su furia, se encogió de hombros y le arranco de las manos el dinero, para después alejarse con una sonrisa socarrona…

—Maldito imbécil—gruño entre los dientes, irritado.

—Por eso te cite, Inuyasha—Shippo se rio a carcajadas—¡Eres el factor sorpresa!

El rolo los ojos—¿Quién es el imbécil con el que tengo que pelear?

El pelirojo señalo a una esquina del lugar. Un hombre moreno miraba hacia el con bastante fijeza, estaba vendándose las manos lentamente, mientras sonreía…Shippo lo conocía, amaba borrar esa expresión…

Que bueno seria cuando le borrara esa maldita mueca.

Maldito peleadorcito

—Buen ojo

—Un pequeño regalo

Se fue a cambiar rápidamente en uno de las habitaciones contrarias.

Amaba el factor sorpresa…

Se vendo las manos, y quedo solamente en una en pantaloncillo suelto.

Salió, con el cuerpo tenso, de la expectativa y la emoción…

Shippo esperaba, recostado en sucio muro, mientras veía uno de los hombres caer inconsciencia dentro de la lona del pobre cuadrilátero, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, cuando lo vio llegar, sonrió aún más…porque lo conocía, Inuyasha estaba en estado natural, en su nirvana personal…

¿Quién diría que el niño bonito que conoció en uno de los bares de mala muerte que frecuentaba, tenia una derecha tan efectiva? Y que, además, estaba tan dañado…

—Espero que no lo termines tan rápido…

El hombre sonrió.

—No, claro que no, soy un buen showman…el mejor.

De repente, el mismo hombre de antes se subió de nuevo a la vacía, pero ensangrentada, tarima con un improvisado megáfono, alentando a la multitud al descontrol total

—¡Tenemos un nuevo peleador, gente! Es alguien nuevo en este circuito—grito—Por un lado tenemos, a "The White Dog" —Inuyasha sonrió y subió ágilmente de un salto a la tarima, la multitud estallo en abucheos e insultos, pero el ojidorado sonrió aun mas preparado…—Por otro lado, tenemos a nuestro invicto, a nuestro ¡"Killer Raven"! —la multitud estallo…

Y lo sintió…

Una vez más…

El silbido en señal de que empezó la pelea…

La muchedumbre, pidiendo sacrificio...

La sangre que estallo en su boca en el primer golpe…

Y la satisfacción de estallar

De enajenarse…

El control de su propio cuerpo.

* * *

_Nube de Magallanes._

He aquí otro capítulo, de una serie que hace tiempo no actualizo como la imbécil que soy. Así que lo siento, realmente lo siento por demorarme muchísimo tiempo.

Resulta que mi computador (es un mac) decidió volverse loco y empezar a que le fallara el teclado, dejo de funcionar y cuando prendía, escribía lo que se le DABA LA REGALADA GANA.

Entonces, no tengo computador y me toco pedir prestado uno que anda poco a poco, así por eso la demora. La persona que me lo dio, igualmente lo necesita porque trabaja con el, y el tiempo es limitado.

Ahora, ¿vieron el cambio?. ¡¿VIERON A SHIPPO?!. Quise dar un mayor desarrollo a esta parte de Inuyasha, que si bien la nombre en la anterior, no tuvo el desarrollo que merecía…porque finalmente es parte del personaje, y era necesario.

Agradecería sus comentarios, son mi línea de vida en cuarentena (comillas comillas). Cuéntenme como andan, en esta crisis mundial por la pandemia.


End file.
